


The Fairy Tale Meeting

by BatFamImagines (thedarkknightsbatfamily)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkknightsbatfamily/pseuds/BatFamImagines
Summary: You're about to meet your father for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous asked:  
> **  
>  imagine where Bruce is your dad and you meet him for the first time
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if it’s a bit self-focused in the first part, I was trying to set the mood and give a bit of background without writing a specific backstory - let the reader add in what they want, you know? Also genderless reader cos…who knows, right?

You’re standing in front of a set of doors.   
You’d never actually dreamed of this moment. You know that’s how it’s supposed to go, a child wistfully dreaming of the missing father, him to come home out of the blue and be your knight in shining armor.  
You consider yourself to be more of a realist.   
Apparently you get it from your father.   
So yes, you’d never dreamed about having a rich father who could whisk you away from all your problems. Maybe you should have -here you are, in a _mansion_ , one of the richest men in Gotham, probably the world, only a few steps away, just past the wooden doors that will lead you to the part of yourself, your _heritage,_ that you’d never got a glimpse of before.   
You tug nervously at your clothes. Your _best_ clothes, something that had never seemed that important to you before and - and you’re stalling.   
You _know_ you’re stalling.   
The kind old man who had led you to the door had already disappeared.   
He must be waiting. He must know you’re here.   
You take a breath and open the door.   
It was like it was out of a fairytale. An _actual_ roaring fire. A man in an armchair.   
You suddenly realise where you’ve gotten your dramatic streak from.   
The man - Bruce, of course it’s Bruce, you’ve seen his pictures, read the articles, watched the interviews - stands up and approaches you.   
There’s a silence.   
His eyes map you quickly, the same gaze designed to evaluate all types of men, from mayors to DA’s to CEO’s. You wonder what he sees in you.   
“Hello,” he says, and it’s a warm voice, something that writers and poets would describe as smooth as honey, something to that effect.   
“Hello father,” you blurt out, and flush, never more embarrassed in your life. All those pep talks, all those fears of screwing up and you couldn’t last one damn minute with the guy.  
He laughs softly though, one that, even though you’re sure is at least slightly practised, meant for these sort of occasions,. puts you at ease.  
You look at him curiously.  
He gestures to the armchair opposite where he was seated earlier.  
“Shall we?”  

**Author's Note:**

> Rereading this now, it is a bit short, I might have to come back to this and expand...If you have any ideas, please ask me to include them~ 
> 
> Feel free to prompt me [ here](http://batfamimagines.tumblr.com/ask)~


End file.
